The Social Network
by ThatGuyinPJs
Summary: Toby invites one of his friends to coffee with iJustine and things between them get heated...Fast.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH BE TOLD, I hadn't actually planned on seeing Toby that day but since I was in the neighborhood I decided to swing by his place to say hello. Funnily enough, I happen to bump into him just as he was leaving the house, and arranging to meet up with one of his fellow YouTube bloggers. Feeling generous, I decided to offer him a ride. It was in fact during this trip that he went on to explain how incredibly attractive his blogger "friend" was, and how she had apparently always had a crush on him, but he never allowed anything to happen between them. Knowing Toby as I did, I immediately suspected this was all bullshit, but I played along nonetheless, curious to meet this gorgeous blogger/gamer in person. A few minutes later we finally arrived to the Coffee Bean in Santa Monica and I have to admit that from the moment I was introduced to her, I was taken aback by her beauty. So imagine my surprise when I quickly realized that not only was iJustine incredibly attractive and friendly for that matter, but more importantly, I sensed a very strong attraction between us.

Simply put, Justine and I hit it off almost immediately and openly flirted and joked with one another right in front of Toby. Taking a seat, the three of us soon enjoyed each other's company and conversed over coffee, and I watched with fascination as Justine proceeded to casually chronicle her day to her fellow YouTube members via her ipad. Flashing me those brilliant blue eyes, she soon had a brainstorm and insisted that Toby and I join her back at her apartment for some more blogging and gaming. I could see Toby was totally surprised by this suggestion, especially considering how shy and guarded she usually was about her personal life. Nevertheless, Justine apparently seemed comfortable enough to invite me back to her place for the first time, and I happily obliged.

Back at her apartment, I simply sat back on the sofa and watched with amusement as both Justine and Toby proceeded to blog about their day and their big gaming reunion, playing a round of "Little Big Planet 2" before he then proceeded to review a few PS3 titles on his own. Thankfully, this gave Justine and I an opportunity to get to know each other better, and we soon laughed and carried on, totally disrupting Toby's work.

"Damn it guys," Toby whined, "You act like you've known each other forever! Can you keep it down over there?"

Justine and I simply looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time.

"Well maybe we have met before?" I joked.

"Yeah, maybe we were fuck-buddies in a previous life?" Justine cheekily quipped, shocking Toby and making me laugh.

I could see from the perpetual grin on her face that she thoroughly enjoyed shocking him, and pushing his buttons. She clearly knew he liked her, and she didn't seem to have any qualms about embarrassing him.

"Nice," I added, before giving her a high five. "But let's be serious... you only wish you had fuck-buddy like me!"

Fortunately for me Justine had a great sense of humor and we laughed loudly and carried on some more before we began to discuss the local nightlife and talked about the three of us going out together later that evening.

"We should all go out tonight?" Justine insisted. "What do you think?"

"You know we'd love to Justine," Toby suddenly interrupted our private conversation. "But don't you have a flight to catch in the morning?"

He had directed this comment to me, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he actually cock-blocking me? The nerve, I thought. Still, Justine and I had to laugh at his futile attempts to ruin our evening. He was clearly feeling threatened by my presents there and concerned about the great chemistry she and I apparently shared. Noting this, the blonde blogger decided to have a little fun at Toby's expense and continued with the conversation, making other plans and arrangements for us to see each other again, and making sure that Toby could hear every word. Naturally, it didn't take long for the conversation to turn towards drugs and alcohol, and while Justine claimed wholeheartedly that she had never touched anything illicit, she did however boast about her drinking abilities, claiming that not only was she a good drinker but that none of her guy friends (including Toby) could keep up with her, or even come close. Intrigued, I then challenged her to a drinking contest and a minute later she proceeded to search through her kitchen looking for something strong to drink. Fortunately for us she soon found a half bottle of Southern Comfort in one of the kitchen cabinets, and claimed it was her sister's bottle from a recent visit.

Not wasting any time, we quickly prepared two shot glasses on the counter and proceeded to throw back several drinks, one after another and in quick succession. All the while, Toby continued to play the PS3 from the sofa and continued to vlog and whine about how crazy we both were. Nonetheless, Justine and I hit the sauce pretty hard, and in a matter of minutes we were both pretty buzzed, laughing uncontrollably and in very mischievous moods. To her credit it appeared that the Pittsburgh native could definitely hold down her liquor, and I commended her on it. Fooling around, she then proceeded to stand in front of the TV and playfully danced and stripped for Toby's benefit, trying to ruin his concentration.

"Come on Toby," she teased. "We both know you've always wanted to see me naked, right?"

Playing along, I finally interceded and attempted to pull her out of the way of the TV, which quickly descended into some playful grappling and wrestling around between Justine and I. Naturally, Toby was not impressed and seemed more than annoyed that Justine and I were getting along so famously, and at one point she started to video blog about how drunk she was when she suddenly tumbled over, bumping her head. She giggled uncontrollably as I helped her up to her feet and practically carried her to the bathroom to clean up, and it's there that my memory and judgment were a little clouded, because the next thing I remember Justine and I were making out passionately, with no clue as to who made the first move or how it happened. The only thing I knew for certain was that Justine was now sliding her tongue aggressively into my mouth, spurring me on and urging me to reciprocate. Without thinking, I immediately responded by picking her up by her legs and placing her on the very edge of the counter, our lips locked together the entire time.

I now stood there between her parted knees, her long smooth legs wrapped tightly around my hips and her arms draped around my neck, kissing each other frantically as my hands desperately pawed at her hips, ass, and breasts. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other. Still, despite this mind blowing turn of events, I suddenly felt a sharp sensation of guilt shoot up my spine as I tried to consider Toby's feelings (knowing how much he liked her) and the fact that he was in the very next room on the PS3. Catching my breath, I reluctantly withdrew and attempted to speak my peace only to have Justine silence me with her lips.

"Wait, wait." I heard myself object, if only to satisfy my guilt ridden conscience.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Justine insisted, as we both heard Toby yell out from the lounge room to see if she was OK.

Almost instinctively, Justine and I both replied in unison, "We're fine!"

My mind was reeling, trying to process the entire ordeal. I was still finding it hard to believe how he could not hear us smooching and kissing in there, but only later realized that he had the TV turned up so loud it was amazing he could hear anything at all. Meanwhile Justine was like a woman possessed, and she hungrily mauled and devoured me, kissing my neck and grabbing at my body and hips as I keenly kneaded her pert breasts and played with her nipples. I guess the mere possibility of getting caught was such a turn on for us because we both blushed and giggled between kisses before I watched the sexy blogger slowly drop to her knees before me, a sly grin on her face as she grabbed my cock and impatiently stuffed it into her pretty mouth. To my amusement, I could see one of her many cameras which littered her apartment lying on the counter next to her makeup supplies, and thinking quickly, I turned it on and pointed it at her face and recorded her blowing me.

Justine hesitated for a moment but never stopped sucking my dick the entire time, instead blushing brightly with a mouth full of cock and placing her hands over her eyes to disguise her identity. Urging her hands away, I finally punished her lack of consent by pulling all the way out of her hot wet mouth and proceeded to playfully slap the side of her cheek with my hefty penis, making her groan and whimper lustfully to the lewd action.

"Ugh! Ugh yeah!" she moaned wantonly. "Slap me with it! Slap my face with your cock!"

By this point, Toby was clearly suspicious about our absence and we heard him pause the videogame and get up from the sofa. Panicking, I attempted to take my cock out of Justine's hot mouth, but for whatever reason she refused to comply and simply continued to swallow me, now engulfing half its length.

"Ohmygod!" I moaned audibly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I was shocked, amazed, and mortified at the same time as I looked up to see Toby standing by the door, his eyes wide and almost flooded with tears. The poor bastard was devastated.

"Dude, I... we just..." I stammered incoherently.

Horrified, Toby turned around and headed back to the sofa as I attempted to explain myself, but once again Justine refused to stop her musing, and holding me in place she took me deep into the back of her throat, silencing any objections I might have. Suddenly, we watched as Toby marched to the front door, and mentioned something about having to get up early the next morning, before leaving in a huff. Despite his words I could tell that he was absolutely heartbroken, and I was suddenly filled with mixed emotions as my mind felt incredibly guilty, yet my body screamed out in pleasure and my cock throbbed noticeably in Justine's talented mouth.

"Shit! That was bad, huh?" I muttered, as she happily continued to suck my dick.

Justine clearly didn't give a shit about Toby or his true feelings for her for that matter. It was clearly a one sided love affair, and it only occurred to me later that maybe she had orchestrated the entire affair, and intended to show him just what she was capable of. I think after a while she just got sick of coming up with lame excuses to date him. I guess our chance meeting only convinced her that it was time for a change, something more exciting and spontaneous in her life.

"Should we go after him?" I suggested, and Justine simply shrugged her shoulders before taking me out of her mouth.

"Look, stay or go?" she challenged, "You decide?"

I answered her ultimatum by swiftly lifting her up by the arm and kissing her hard on the lips. Justine keenly reciprocated before I abruptly twirled her around and bent her over the sink, and proceeded to pull her pants down her legs leaving them dangling around her was only now that I was presented with her glorious round rump, and caught up in the moment, I dropped to my knees behind her and returned the favor, and proceeded to eat that peach... and what a peach it was. To my delight Justine gasped and seemed to really enjoy this lewd act, and she moaned loudly and thrashed about wildly as I hungrily slurped on her pretty little cunt. God she tasted divine, and I found myself keenly slurping down as much of her tangy goodness as humanly possible. I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Ooh. Oh. Oh fuck." she whimpered softly against the mirror.

Finally, I stood up straight and entered her from behind, and proceeded to fuck her while watching her blissfully tortured face in the reflection. With one hand now clutching her hair, I held the camera phone with the other and recorded me fucking her from behind, ramming into her and literally tapping that ass.

"Ugh! Shit yeah!" I hissed. "You feel that? You feel that baby? You feel so fucking good right now!"

It was only minutes later that we realized that we had the entire apartment to ourselves, and we finally left the cramped space of the bathroom in search of a more comfortable location. In fact Justine and I were so worked up we didn't even make it to her bedroom, and instead Ezarik and I quickly kicked away our clothes before she directed me over to the sofa and swiftly straddled me in one fell swoop.

"My turn!" she hissed, as she implied that she was now in charge.

"Show me what you got?" I challenged, as she carefully impaled herself over my stiff cock and proceeded to ride me on the sofa.

Grabbing the back of her head, I licked her salty supple neck and we kissed fervently for several more minutes as she slowly moved her hips back and forth. We enjoyed this position for some time before she suddenly stopped to get up and turn around, and now began to ride me reverse cowgirl style. I watched with bated breath as the striking blonde then proceeded to shake her butt and ride me harder and faster, incorporating those strong legs of hers and working my piss-pump like a true professional. Jesus Christ did she had a phenomenal ass! There I moaned involuntarily whilst admiring her wondrous round butt, and marveled at the way it slammed down against me repeatedly, filling her completely and causing us both to moan aloud again.

"Ugh! Ugh! Oh! Yeah!" she grunted continually as she took my entire length deep inside her wanton cunt.

"You like that, huh?" she hissed over her shoulder. "You like watching me ride that huge fucking cock of yours?"

"Yeah, keep it up baby!" I encouraged her, before giving her sweet round butt a playful spank.

Suddenly in the heat of the moment, I snatched her by the long blonde mane and abruptly cocked her head back towards me, causing her to arch her back sharply as we kissed, and permitting my hard cock to nuzzle even deeper inside her dripping wet sex. She now sat entirely over my throbbing member, enveloping me completely, right down to the root. We both groaned instinctively as I sank even further inside her cream filled clam and jerked my hips slightly. The blonde bombshell and I now kissed furiously as I impulsively groped and fondled her incredible breasts with both hands, and flicked my hips up in order to rile another series of grunts and groans from her.

"Ugh! Yes!" she gasped loudly. "Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me!"

"Yeah, is that what you want?"

"Yes, fuck me!" she grimaced again. "Fuck me hard and deep! I like that!"

"Ooh yeah." I almost growled back at her, "I intent to! I intend to fuck the shit out of you tonight Justine!"

"Yes! Yes! Do it!" she grunted. "Fuck the shit out of me baby! I need it! I need it so bad!"

Just then, I suddenly and abruptly pulled her off my menacing cock and before she could object, I directed her to crawl up onto the sofa on her hand and knees. Without wasting another moment, I then took iJustine by the hips and entered her from behind, and proceed to fuck her doggy-style over the couch. There, the striking nymphet buried her face into the sofa cushions and wiggled her thick round succulent booty back at me, almost taunting and enticingly me to fuck her harder, deeper. Thrusting forward, this position seemed to really agree with her and had the desired effect, as she now moaned even louder than before, literally screaming out at the top of her lungs and begging me to have her.

"OH YES! YES! YES!" she shrieked euphorically, "So deep! You're so fucking deep right now, baby! YES!"

With that said I then reached up to pull on her long blonde hair once again and thrust into her as hard and fast as I possibly could, which she seemed to really enjoy. However, just as we started to find a steady rhythm, we were suddenly startled and interrupted by a loud knock at the door, and we instinctively jumped and scrambled for our clothes strewn all over the apartment.

Clearing her throat, Justine instinctively yelled out, "Um... uh, just a minute!"

Still panting heavily, she was now blushing brightly as she stared over at me and wondered who was knocking at her door at that time of the evening. Glancing at the clock we noticed that it was just after midnight, and I suddenly started to grow concerned and wondered just how loud we had been fucking up until that point. Meanwhile Justine swiftly covered her nakedness in a silk robe and seemed frazzled and disturbed, not wanting to answer the door but not knowing what else to do. Unfortunately for us she had already yelled out informing whoever it was on the other side of the door that she was home. Zipping up my pants, I reassured her that everything would be alright and I went over to answer the door and quickly discovered that it was in fact Toby.

Justine and I both gave out a sigh of relief as I opened the door, but this came off inappropriately as Justine rolled her eyes and remarked, "Oh, it's only you."

Incensed, Toby pushed his way past me at the door and marched back into her apartment desperately looking for his phone which he had apparently left behind when leaving in a huff.

"Dude, wait!" I tried to reason with him. "Don't go, we need to talk about this."

The jilted blogger simply ignored my words and continued to look for his phone, which to his chagrin he soon found hiding under one of her discarded clothes, her black lace bra to be exact.

"Seriously, Toby?" I added. "We didn't mean for this to happen. It just... kinda happened?"

I looked at Justine for reassurance who wholeheartedly agreed. But despite our words, Toby simply ignored us both and finally proceeded to leave.

Suddenly feeling a little ashamed of herself, Justine quipped. "Call me later, OK?"

I'm almost certain that in the spur of the moment Justine was only trying to be sincere and reassure him that she still wanted to be his friend, but I suppose the way it came out was anything but. Instead it almost seemed as though she was mocking him, and this was not lost on Toby, especially as I inadvertently chuckled nervously to the absurdity of it all.

"Call me?" I snickered to myself. "What the fuck was that?"

Hearing this comment Toby stopped dead in his tracks, and turning to face her, he attempted to lay a guilt trip on Justine.

"You know, people told me you were a whore." he bluntly claimed. "But I didn't listen to them. I always defended you iJ, until now."

With that bombshell, Toby then turned to leave and Justine suddenly snapped and proceeded to berate and abuse him, throwing an empty DVD case in the direction of his head as he slipped out the door.

"You know what, FUCK YOU TOBY!" she blared. "Get out of my apartment! Get the fuck out of my life and don't come back!"

With that said she then abruptly slammed the door in his face and turned to look at me as I continued to look for the rest of my clothes.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she hissed abruptly.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me OK?" I replied, trying to calm her down and make her smile.

She giggled momentarily as she leaned back against the door and rolled her eyes.

"There goes another one." she remarked, and I assume she was referring to fact of her inability to keep friends.

"Well, considering what just happened here." I added. "I assume you want some time on your own to process everything, right?"

To my amusement, Justine responded by locking the door and stepping towards me, flashing me the most seductive look yet.

"I don't need time to think about shit," she stated bluntly, my eyes transfixed on those extraordinary lips.

"Take those pants off, now." she insisted.

Not wanting to argue, I simply placed my hand on the zipper of my jeans and as I slowly unzipped them I watched with amazement as she casually untied her silk robe and let it slip off her shoulders, leaving her to stand there naked as the day she was born. For the first time that evening I was permitted to stand there and simply gaze upon her, and admire her incredible body. I marveled at her hourglass figure, her perfect pink nipples, and that freshly shaved mound. Without wasting another moment, Justine then turned and casually slipped into the bathroom and I heard the shower start.

"So are you going to join me, or what?" I heard her quiz from inside.

In a blink of an eye I literally ripped off my pants and stepped into the steam filled bathroom to find her inside the shower, leisurely fondling her breast. I stood there spellbound for a moment, stroking my erection to the vision before me, before I finally joined her and caressed that very body. There I let my hands slowly wander all over her exquisite frame, across her belly, around her flared hips, and caressed her incredibly soft buttocks. iJustine simply cooed softly to my touch, before I finally let my hand drop even lower still and deafly slipped it between her smooth thighs, allowing my knuckle to gently brush against her bare sex. Justine and I kissed each other tenderly for several more minutes while I casually explored her wondrous body, and we soon attempted to fuck in the shower but discovered it was just too restrictive to say the least, we needed our space.

We finally agreed to continue our little tryst in the bedroom, and we toweled each other down before we walked bare-ass naked through her apartment, making sure to navigate all the discarded xbox360 games on the floor, and headed for her bed. There, Justine insisted I get comfortable on the large mattress, as I then watched her set up a tripod and camera in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing now?" I snickered.

"So Toby thinks I'm a whore, huh?" she smirked slyly. "Maybe tonight that's exactly what I'll be."

With the camera now rolling, Justine slowly and seductively climbed up onto the bed on all fours and proceeded to tease and kiss her way up my legs. With her thick round rump still facing the camera, she finally reached my crotch and gently took the tip of my cock into her warm mouth and proceeded to blow me sensually, her free hand slipping down between her own legs to play with her clit. With her hair still wet and matted against her skin, I lay watching and moaning involuntarily as the ravishing beauty slowly and meticulously serviced me, and after several minutes of this I finally grew frustrated and pulled her up to me and we kissed again. We kissed each other zealously, both moaning into each other's mouths as our bodies became one. Pawing at her legs and hips, I finally instructed her to turn around and position ourselves into a 69.

"Come here." I told her. "I've just got to taste you again."

Justine Ezarik now lay on top of me, her knees spread wide on either side of my face as I hungrily lapped and devoured that sweet, pristine cunt. At one point she sat straight up on the bed and straddling my head, grinding her hips and rubbing her cunt vehemently against my mouth, and literally humping my face. It was during this episode that she seemed to shake violently and suddenly climaxed with a shriek, flooding my mouth and chin with her warm tangy nectar.

I was in absolute heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

OVER THE NEXT few weeks Justine and I continued to fuck on a regular basis, and at one point I was over her place so much that it almost seemed as though I had moved into her apartment, where I now quietly watched as she continued to regularly video blog to her many loyal fans daily. Everything for the most part was going great until two weeks into this new arrangement when she informed me that she had to go to Las Vegas for the weekend for work, and attend one of the highly anticipated Apple unveilings. While this was to be expected, she then surprised me by adding that her sisters Jenna and Breanne would be flying in from Pittsburgh to stay with us for a few days, and now with the conflicting schedules, she apparently wanted me to housesit her apartment and keep them company while she was away. I was reluctant to say the least.

While I was naturally skeptical about being a nanny and tour guide to her siblings, Justine quickly silenced any objections I might have had with a vigorous round of spontaneous sex, right there on her sofa beside her live webcam. We literally went from arguing to all out fucking in three seconds flat. Furthermore, it was immediately after this unexpected bout of fun that we sat chatting about nothing in particular and she readily admitted to me that in recent days she had been contemplating anal sex, and was suddenly curious and interested in trying it with me, but only if I agreed to help her out of course. I had to laugh at her resourcefulness. Was she actually trying to blackmail/entice me with anal?

It was a shrewd move even for her, but exactly the sort of thing I had come to expect and love from iJustine. Playing along, we soon came to an agreement where I would look after her apartment and show her sisters around town for a few days, and in return she would allow me to fuck her in the ass. It was win/win as far as I was concerned, and I don't mind admitting that I was absolutely thrilled over the idea. In fact I was so delighted by the deal that Justine giggled and had to tell me to stop smiling cause I was freaking her out.

"Jesus, if I knew you'd get this excited about it, I would have offered it to you earlier." she teased.

"Be careful what you wish for sweetheart," I grinned deviously.

A few days later, Justine and I picked up her sisters from the airport and I was pleasantly surprised to find the girls extremely sweet and friendly, just as Justine had claimed. It was then later that evening that the ladies got comfortable in their sleeping bags on the floor and sofa, while Justine and I got comfortable in bed. Having enjoyed some wine over dinner earlier, Justine had been feeling frisky all evening, and it was during the night that I awoke to find us sleeping in the spooning position, and her grinding her sweet round butt against my throbbing erection, initiating sex.

"Are you awake?" she whispered over her shoulder, while still rubbing that sweet rump of hers against my cock.

I simply responded by grabbing her by her luscious round hips, and I entered her from behind, causing her to gasp with surprise and glee. To my amusement, Justine tried her best to stay quiet for the most part but in the end it was simply futile, as I proceeded to screw her slowly and sensually, just the way she liked it. Slow and deep... slow and deep it went, her tight little cunt growing wetter with each passing moment. We screwed in this remarkable position for several minutes before I suddenly recalled her promise to me a few days earlier, and I attempted to claim my prize (anal) but she seemed determined to make me wait.

"No, not yet." she whispered in the dark. "Not with my sisters in the other room."

"I'll be quick, I promise." I urged, but she flatly refused me.

Nevertheless, she finally turned over to face me and we kissed and playfully grappled with each other for a few more minutes before I finally pinned her down, and taking her breath away, I pried her long smooth legs apart with my hands and had my way with her. Watching her silently stare up at me, I had always suspected that she had a submissive side. I glared deep into her brilliant blue eyes as I slipped my hand between her incredible legs, and gently caressed her pristine mound.

"God I love your body." I told her, as I stroked her tender flesh, "Such a pretty little pussy too."

Justine simply glared up at me expressionless, watching me intently.

I gently toyed with her sex for several moments before I finally dipped the tip of my index finger against the very edge of her butt. To my amusement Justine did not object, but at the same time she flashed me a daring and sarcastic stare. Nevertheless I suddenly felt compelled to live out a fantasy, and before I could control myself, I gently pushed my finger against that tight little opening and penetrated her butt for the very first time. Justine inhaled sharply and her eyes grew to the size of saucers, but before she could open her mouth and utter a single solitary objection, I silenced her concerns with a tender kiss on the lips. We now kissed each other passionately as I leisurely probed her butt with my finger, and the sexy blogger simply moaned into my mouth and squirmed about with discomfort but did not deny me, permitting me to explore her tight backdoor if only for a few moments.

Feeling bold, I then withdrew my finger and fondled both of her holes, and alternated between probing her tiny little butthole and fingering her extremely wet cunt, smearing her abundant juices all around her sex, and lubing each exit generously. At this point her entire crotch was absolutely sopping wet, glistening with arousal. This lewd set of circumstances, and the fact that her siblings were in the very next room, apparently turned her on immensely and Justine now moaned more audibly as I leaned over and wrapped my lips around her supple neck, devouring her skin.

"Come on?" I whispered into her ear. "Let me just slide my cock in there for a minute?"

"Mm, no..." she whimpered faintly.

"I want your ass iJ. I want it so bad right now."

Justine simply giggled at my determination and denied me yet again, claiming that although the idea sounded tempting, she just couldn't bring herself to have anal sex while her younger sisters slept soundly next door.

"What if they hear us?" she whispered huskily, as I suddenly added another digit to the first and now probed her tight butthole with two fingers, causing her to moan involuntarily.

The action caused her mouth to fall agape, and she inhaled sharply as I took the opportunity to kiss her hard on the lips.

"Ohmigod! What are you doing to me?" she asked rhetorically, her body constantly moving and squirming against my probing digits.

I was like a man obsessed, determined to have her ass and make her cum if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Oh Jesus, you feel that?" I hissed in the dark, as I directed her knees farther apart with my elbows, and now left her obscenely spread on that bed as wide and open as possible.

God she looked incredible.

"Look how tight you are back there?" I purred. "Spread your legs as wide as you can. You feel that? You feel that baby?"

"Ooh..." was her only response to my probing, her chest heaving.

I now had two of my thick fingers buried deep inside her puckered anus, and I moved them slowly and meticulously, watch for any and all reaction from her.

"Where are my fingers, Justine?" I asked her bluntly.

The sexy harlot refused to answer, so I responded by curling my digits and wiggling them around inside, urging her to comply.

"Ugh." she let out, swallowing hard.

"Where are my fingers right now, babe?" I smirked, as I felt her hips move involuntarily, and now twist and roll against me.

Her actions only seemed to encourage a few more inches inside her back passage, and feeling confident I proceeded to gently move them in and out, spearing them back and forth and causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up her spine.

"Where are they baby, tell me?" I asked.

"They're inside..." she finally purred, "They're in my butt."

"Do you like that?"

"Yes." she admitted meekly, her pretty face flushed with shame.

"Do you want me to fuck you in that ass tonight, sweetheart?"

The sly little vixen then answered me by playfully pouting and shaking her head in a childlike manner.

"No?"

Fed up with her antics, I finally decided to compromise with her, and I instead insisted that she at least try anal with one of her many sex toys. To my delight, she happily agreed. With that settled Justine reached over to her side drawer and retrieved her favorite toy, a shiny pink 7-inch bullet vibrator. I watched with glee as she seductively sucked and licked the tip of it with her mouth, bathing it in a generous amount of saliva before sliding it down her body and between her spread legs.

"Mm, I'm so horny right now." she confessed, as I now kissed her neck and tweaked her incredibly hard nipples with my thumb and forefinger.

God her nipples were so hard.

Holding her breath, Justine deftly dipped the slippery toy into her backdoor, and while a little hesitant at first, I directed her to rub her clit with her free hand which appeared to have the desired effect. Justine Ezarik now lay there naked in the middle of the bed, her long lean legs spread obscenely wide, whimpering softly in the dim light as she plunged her favorite vibrator in and out of her sweet, sweet ass. Caught up in the moment, I then leaned over and proceeded to eat her pristine twat, devouring her clit with my mouth and slurping noisily on her gleaming lips, and causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

"Ooh! Fuck!" she stammered softly, furrowing her brow.

"Right there!" she groaned. "Don't fucking stop! I love that!"

Hearing her curse sent a shot of adrenaline up my spine. I could listen to her talk dirty for days on end. She just sounded so fucking sexy when she talked trash, a real departure from her "sweet and innocent" image online.

"Yeah? Keep going baby." I groaned up at her. "You look so good with that toy in your ass."

She moaned audibly, "Mm, it feels... nice."

"Do you want me to keep eating your pussy, baby?"

"Don't stop!" she panted softly, "Eat my pussy! It feels so good!"

As expected, Justine found it hard to stay quiet and soon thrashed about uncontrollably on the mattress as I proceeded to consume her pretty little peach. Meanwhile the shiny phallus now moved in and out of her derriere at a frantic pace, so much so that she raised her butt off the bed several times as she keenly fucked herself with it. I watched with rapturous delight as almost half its length slipped effortlessly inside the sexy harlot. For someone who had never experience anal before she sure seemed well versed and skilled in the finer points of ass play. In fact I now watched as she fed most of those 7inches deep into her tight backdoor at great succession, letting out a soft grunt and whimper with every down stroke.

"Jesus that looks good!" I hissed up at her, "Cum all over that fucking toy, Justine! I want you to cum in my mouth while I tongue-fuck you!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh god!" she lustfully grunted as her hand picked up the pace.

While one hand manipulated the vibrator in her ass, her other now frantically cupped and teased her breasts. The entire scene was incredibly erotic, and even more so knowing full well that her sisters lay asleep and unaware in the very next room. Feeling bold, I then kneeled up on the bed and without warning stuffed my hard cock into her gaping mouth, stifling her moans and giving her something to suck on while she fucked herself in earnest.

"Oh baby! Keep doing that!" I told her as she devoured my cock, the head of my prick pressing firmly against the side of her cheek and causing it to bulge erotically.

"Mpphhff! Mpphhfffff!" she mumbled with a mouth full of cock, as I proceeded to fuck her face.

"You look so fucking good right now!" I groaned down at her. "I could just cum all over that pretty face of yours!"

Justine simply moaned appreciatively as she fervently drilled her backdoor, her knees now hitched up against her chest and spread wide, and allowing her to probe her anus even further still. Just then, the blogger jerked wildly on the bed and gasped abruptly as she suddenly exploded with euphoria and actually squirted the bed! I think in retrospect she was more surprised than I was. I on the other hand was so shocked and taken aback by this shameless act, that I responded with pure animalistic rage and swiftly swiveled her around, placed her legs over my shoulders and began to fuck her in earnest. Without wasting another moment I proceeded to pummel her dripping cunt hard and fast and drove her headlong into another earth shattering orgasm, the toy still wedged deep inside her gripping anus the entire time!

"Ohshit! Ohshit! Ohshit!" she chanted over and over again as her body was rocked with multiple orgasms, set off by the double penetration.

Her face was flushed in a mixture of shame and euphoric bliss, a single tear rolling down the side of her face as I fucked her with everything I had.

"Ohmygod! I'm going to cum again!" she wept, her piercing blue retina's burning deep into mine. "I'm going to fucking cum!"

"Do it!" I urged through gritted teeth, "Cum for me!"

Thrusting my hips forward, we climaxed together as I lunged onward and buried my staff to the absolute root and filled her womb with my sticky goo. Grunting out loud, I finally released her sweaty-drenched legs and collapsed back onto the bed, totally and utterly spent. Moments later, iJustine sighed contently to herself before she rolled over in bed and fell back to sleep in exhaustion, my gooey seed trickling out of her freshly fucked plenge and the toy lying discarded on the bed. Smirking smugly to myself, I took the opportunity to get up to use the bathroom, my head still reeling from our incredible and impromptu fuck-fest. With the apartment still in relative darkness, I quietly tiptoed out into the living room area to find Breanne asleep in her sleeping bag, but also discovered that Jenna was missing from the sofa? It was only now that I detected the sound of the shower in the background, and intrigued, I went over to investigate.

There, I carefully leaned on the door and peered inside only to find the shower curiously empty (where normally I would see the silhouette of the occupant inside). Confused, I was then taken aback as I heard a soft whimper from below and looked down to find Jenna, Justine's sexy little sister, squatting in the corner of the shower, her knees spread wide and her hand frigging herself incessantly as water cascaded over her. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen, and despite my romp with her sister moments earlier I felt my cock twitch and come to life again. In fact, I had to fight with all my strength not to just walk in and take her right then and there, and just stuff my hard length down her dirty little throat. God how I wanted to stuff my cock in her hot little fucking mouth, who like Justine had perfect cock sucking lips. She just seemed to have a face you'd want to FUCK!

Watching her for a few moments, Jenna then grimaced and thrashed about violently as she came, biting her bottom lip as she flooded her fingers with her abundant juices. I marveled at the show and couldn't help but remark how similar she looked and sounded to her sister when she climaxed. For a single brief moment, I wondered if Breanne came the exact same way too. Suddenly racked with guilt, I quietly stepped away from the door and intended to return to Justine in the bedroom when I noticed that Breanne had shifted in her sleep, and was now inadvertently flashing me part of her body.

"Jesus Christ," I thought to myself. "These Ezarik girls are unbelievable."

Despite myself, I now stood admiring Breanne's exposed flesh, marveling at her hips and midriff, and surprised to see her sculptured abdomen and washboard abs. It seemed that while Breanne appeared to be the most shy of the three sisters, she ironically managed to possess the tightest, fittest body. Noting this for later reference, I quickly ducked back into the bedroom with my hard-on intact before doing something that I might regret.


	3. Chapter 3

THE VERY NEXT morning I drove Justine to the airport and was accompanied by her sisters Jenna and Breanne, who wished their older sibling a safe trip before they then directed me to take them to the local beach for a frolic in the sun. I asked the ladies if there was anywhere specific they wanted to go, and they explained how they had always wanted to go to Malibu. With that said we made our way down the Pacific Coast Highway and stopped off to grab some ice cream on the way, and it was during this trip that I noted just how different the sisters seemed to be. While Jenna was loud and outgoing, Breanne sat quietly in the back and seemed more shy and demure, although both were adorable in their own special way. Later at the beach, the girls had some fun at my expense as they stripped down to their tiny bikinis, and suggestively applied suntan lotion on each other.

Noting my reaction to this, we then got into an entertaining discussion about lesbians and men's fascination with sex and threesomes, before Jenna asked me to escort her up to the public toilets by the highway. There I lead the way and peered inside to see if the coast was clear before I invited her to come in. To my surprise, Jenna insisted I stay standing at the door as she boldly proceeded to peel down her bikini bottoms and began to pee right in front of me. While I instinctively looked away, she then continued to hold a conversation with me while relieving her bladder and to my surprise mentioned our little encounter in the shower earlier that morning. Hearing this for the first time, I felt my blood turn cold.

"Wait, you knew I was watching you?" I stammered.

"Well, yeah!" she confessed while flashing me a guilty grin. "Did you enjoy watching me get off?"

It seemed she knew I had been watching her the entire time, and the revelation had riled her up enough to get her off. Jenna then went on to admit how she had apparently heard Justine and I having sex in the bedroom, and turned on beyond belief, decided to treat herself to a late night shower so she could clean herself up and masturbate to her heart's content. Seeing me lurking at the door at that time of the morning was apparently an added bonus, and helped her cum.

"I wonder what you're sister would think if she knew you had been listening to us?" I wondered. "And getting off no less?"

Jenna then surprised me as she simply scoffed to the notion and went on to say how she was almost certain that Justine would not care, as their family motto went something along the lines of, "sharing is caring."

"There's something you should know about us," she added. "My sisters and I share everything."

Naturally I assumed she was only teasing, but judging from the expression on her face I soon discovered that was dead serious.

"And I do mean, everything." she emphasized.

Of course, I found this hard to believe considering how shy Breanne appeared to be, but Jenna quickly reassured me that despite her girl-next-door image and exterior, she too was "wired" that way, and was not as sweet and innocent as she appeared to be.

"Trust me," she snickered. "Just ask my sister how much of a slut Breanne is."

Just then, Jenna stood up and leisurely pulled her bikini bottoms up her legs, and in the process briefly flashed me her hairless mound. I literally gasped as her naked body filled my periphery, while she simply giggled at my reaction and wanted to know what I thought of her body. It was abundantly clear that she really got a kick out of shocking people.

"Can I ask you something?" she then posed.

"Sure?" I replied, while trying to clear my throat.

"Be honest, what do you think of my body?" she asked, while standing there with her hands on her hips, her nipples standing at full attention under her flimsy bikini top.

There was no doubt about it, Jenna Ezarik was clearly aroused about something, and growing more bold and flirtatious with each passing moment.

"Are you kidding?" I stammered, trying not to stare and blush at the same time. "You look amazing Jen. You take after your older sisters."

Jenna grinned as she took a step forward and closed the space between us.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "Do you think I have a better body than Breanne?"

Suddenly, before I could answer she closed the gap once again and abruptly pressed her lips to mine, kissing me quickly yet softly on the lips. Taken aback by her bold action, I found my hands moving instinctively and without thinking I immediately grabbed her by the hips and pulled her body close to mine, grinding my erection against her hip bone. I now kissed my girlfriends younger sister in the public toilet, my hands groping her fine ass and fondling her pert breasts through her bikini, and groaned with glee as she keenly slipped her long wet tongue into my mouth, and urged me to respond. Despite myself, I instinctively reciprocated.

"Have you ever done it in a public place before?" Jenna challenged, but before I would answer we were suddenly interrupted by a homeless person who wandered into the small space looking for change.

Partially relieved, I took the opportunity to dash out of the toilet block and made my way back to Breanne on the beach, with Jenna reluctantly following behind. Back on the beach, the youngest Ezarik sister now seemed bitter and disappointed at my lack of interest to fool around with her, and announced with a huff that she was going into the water to take a dip. Thankfully, her sister refused to join her claiming that she wanted to lie out in the sun a little longer, which only infuriated the Jen even further.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care." she huffed, before marching off into the direction of the ocean.

While she then stormed off, I looked over at Breanne who was now lying with a towel draped over her face, and realized that this allowed me to sit back and admire her splendid young figure up close, her perfectly tanned body and washboard abs on full display. Looking at her closely there was no doubt in my mind that this girl spent many a day in the gym. The girl had an absolutely flawless figure and sculptured hard body.

"Can you do me a favor?" she suddenly spoke from underneath the towel. "Can you do me now?"

I stopped short for a moment as I tried to understand what she was referring to, but she quickly clarified her remark by handing me a bottle of suntan lotion, and grinned slyly to herself as she knew what I was thinking. With that said Breanne turned over onto her tummy and invited me to rub her back and shoulders, which I did.

"You can untie my bikini top if you want?" she suggested, and I keenly obliged.

She now lay topless for the most part as I massaged and caressed her lovely soft skin, and moved my fingers from around her shoulder blades and down her lower back, grinning smugly to myself as I heard her purr with delight.

"Mm, that feels so nice." she cooed, as I gently caressed her dimples of Venus.

Her exquisite body now caused my cock to twitch in my pants.

"I really like you're bikini, Bre." I told her, as she then proceeded to play with the material between her fingers before we discussed her tan lines and choice of attire.

"I thought you might like this bikini."

"Oh?" I replied, "How so?"

"I stole it from Justine's wardrobe at home."

Breanne then took my breath away as she turned over onto her back, clutching her bare breasts with her hands, and while getting comfortable on the towel she briefly lifted her bikini bottoms from against her crotch and momentarily flashed me her naked sex. Just like her sexy siblings, the olive skinned brunette was totally shaved clean, and I immediately felt my cock swell with excitement at the revelation.

"Jesus Christ!" I thought to myself. "All three sisters are totally and completely hair free?"

"Oops, sorry." Breanne remarked with a guilty smile on her face.

We both knew she was not sorry and that she had done it on purpose, as I now started to wonder just what her motivations were and why both sisters seemed so intent of flirting with me so openly and deliberately, knowing full well I was dating Justine. Did they in fact hate her? Or was it something else? A few minutes later, the sun began to set and the girls and I climbed back into my Jeep and started to head back to the house when Jenna suggested that we drive around and explore some of the canyons which overlooked the coast, claiming that she wanted to take a panoramic photo for her folks back in Pittsburgh. Not wanting to disappoint, we drove around for several minutes looking for the perfect place before I finally parked the 4-Wheeler in an open field which featured a breathtaking view of the Pacific Ocean, and I turned on the radio for some ambience as the ladies climbed out to stretch their legs and take several photos together.

Meanwhile I sat in the Jeep playing with the radio and admiring their legs before they finally returned to the vehicle. It was then as I began to start the car that they both insisted that I wait, and that we just sit there for a minute and talk and enjoy the sweeping views.

"So, how long have you been having sex with our sister?" Jenna asked bluntly, making Breanne snicker in the back.

I explained the situation, and even admitted to how Justine and I had accidentally fooled around while being drunk one evening, and to my surprise the girls seemed to know every single sordid detail, things that only Justine and I were privy to.

"Yeah, Justine told us that already." Jenna quipped, while taking a drag from her cigarette.

"She also said you were good in bed." Breanne added from the backseat.

I was shocked by her comment and amazed to hear her speak, considering it was probably the third sentence she had muttered to me the entire day. Heck, up until that point I was starting to think that maybe she was a mute.

"Justine also mentioned you have a wonderful cock?" Jenna claimed, startling me back to the front seat.

"She did, huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Well?" she then dared. "Why don't you prove it to us?"

"Huh?" I replied, totally and utterly stumped by her suggestion.

Was this girl for real? What balls on this chick, I thought.

"Go on," she urged. "I dare you to show it to us right now?"

I was absolutely floored as I looked into the backseat for some sanity and guidance, and instead found her older sister entertaining the idea with a smug expression on her face.

"Well, why not?" Breanne remarked, agreeing with her kid sister.

Were these girls serious? Were they joking, or testing me maybe? My head was awash with theories. As attractive as they both were, I wasn't about to throw away a great relationship with Justine just for a quick roll in the hay so to speak, and with her very own sisters no less. Then again, watching them both I noted the look in their eyes which told me that they were both absolutely serious, and had done this sort of thing before. I suddenly started to wonder if there was in fact any validity to Jenna's claim about her sisters sharing everything together. They were obviously close, but just how close I couldn't tell. Playing along, I decided to challenge her.

"Well OK, you know how this works?" I teased. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Jen?"

I have to admit I never expected her to go through with it, but yet again Jenna called my bluff and without a moment of hesitation took my breath away as she happily slipped her bikini top over her head and shamelessly exposed her pert breasts to me. She now sat topless in the front seat of my Jeep, completely exposed to my lustful gaze.

"Happy?"

"Jesus!" I let out, genuinely astonished by her brazenness.

To my delight nothing seemed to shame her, and moreover, her succulent young breasts looked absolutely spectacular, and very similar to Justine's I might add.

"Do they look familiar?" she snickered to herself, referring to the similarity between her and Justine.

"Yes, yes they do." I confessed.

Feeling bold, I then decided to throw caution to the wind and I glanced back at Breanne in the backseat who was busy checking her phone for messages, and insisted that if the sisters really wanted to see my penis, she would have to show me her tits too. In truth, I never imagined in a million years that Breanne would actually agree to such a challenge, but once again I was proven wrong as the elder Ezarik sister then casually reached up and scooped out her two pear shaped breasts for my benefit, exposing her nipples to me like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"There, satisfied?" Jenna giggled smugly, as I sat there dumbfounded in the driver's seat, pinching myself.

"You girls are something else, you know that?" I laughed nervously.

"Hey, we don't fuck around back east." Jenna claimed, her pert little breasts jiggling as she spoke and smoked her cigarette.

"And as you can see," Breanne added. "We're not ashamed of our bodies either."

"Obviously," I remarked. "So what do you want now?"

Without warning, Jenna interrupted me mid-sentence as she impatiently reached over to grab my cock through my pants. Her action was so startling that I literally jumped in my seat, making them both giggle.

"Just hurry up and take him out," Jenna insisted as she playfully massaged me through my pants. "We really want to see what all the fuss is about."

Groping my crotch, Jen then smiled back at her sister.

"Hmm, I think someone's a little excited right now?"

"Can you blame me?" I answered defensively.

I could barely speak as Jenna then proceeded to untie my sweat pants and began to fish out my obscene erection, the entire time with her sister Breanne looking over my shoulder from the backseat, licking her gloss coated lips with anticipation.

"So... what's he packing, Jen?" Breanne inquired, as I suddenly felt like a piece of meat (not that I was complaining mind you).

"This is unreal," I finally muttered out loud. "This is not happening."

"Well I guess we have to thank you for your hospitality somehow, right?" Breanne commented from the backseat, as her inquisitive sister finally exposed my raging member and swiftly snatched it with her hand.

Without wasting anytime, Jenna grabbed me firmly in the palm of her hand and proceeded to stroke me skillfully, her long wet tongue curling up over her top lip as she keenly manipulated me. She was obviously getting a kick out the situation, as was evident from her extremely erect nipples and the elated expression on her face. I then watched in wonder as she briefly reached back to spit out her gum through the open window, and without warning fell into my lap and proceeded to suck my dick. Bumping her head against the steering wheel briefly, she then urged me to tilt my seat back as far as it would go. I happily obliged and then watched in disbelief as Jenna Ezarik instructed me to lie back and enjoy myself while she sucked my cock enthusiastically, her older sister Breanne eagerly watched on from the backseat, and giving commentary no less.

"Ooh, fuck me." I let out involuntarily, to the sensation of her cold narrow throat.

"Hmm, she's good isn't she?" Breanne teased. "She should be, because Justine and I taught her everything she knows."

The mere notion alone almost made me cum inside her sister's talented mouth, and I actually heard myself moan appreciatively when I heard Jenna withdraw from my cock and urge her dear sister to have a turn. I then watched in stunned silence as Breanne put away her iphone and slowly leaned over my body and took my cock into my mouth, the sensation of her cold mouth was absolutely staggering.

"Mm yeah, suck his cock sis." Jenna coed, as she grabbed her sister's long mane and pulled it out of the way and to the side of her face.

Without thinking I instinctively reached back to grope and fondle Breanne's fantastic butt, as the ladies now proceeded to take turns blowing me, one at a time before one would service my balls as the other would pay special attention to my throbbing bell-end. It was during this time that Jenna sat back in the passenger seat and began to frig herself in earnest, watching intently as her older sister hungrily devoured my cock.

"Mm, are you going to fuck my sister?" Jenna teased. "Are you going stick that huge fat cock inside both of us? Huh?"

I wasn't about to say no.

Suddenly, I was startled by my phone and I swiftly looked to read the text message that had been sent to me. I literally gasped out loud as I realized it was from Justine.

"How are you holding up, babe?" it read. "Are they treating you good?"

If she only knew.


End file.
